Sergei Rustov (Continuum-59343921)
Sergei Rustov – Immortal Mercenary Early History The majority of Sergei’s life is unknown though he was a member of the Cossacks before his First Death. He also fought in the Battle Arena Toshinden which is most likely where his obsession with beheading Julian who also fought in the tournament comes from. Modern History Sergei and his group of mercenaries was hired by Demitri Maximoff to attack a meeting between many of the most powerful Vampire families and bloodlines that were conveying in Nerima with a group of specially trained Goya. Specifically to counteract Julian the Apostate who was acting as Dracula’s benefactor for the meeting. Attacking the group with a bomb that unleashed a concentrated burst of UV rays. Sergei wasted no time going after Julian. Only Julian retained some conscious awareness of his own condition and was recovering his senses as Sergei came into the room. Realizing that Sergei wasn’t alone he demanded to know what he was doing, but as he was going to kill him anyway Serigei refused to answer and just attacked so he didn’t have time to heal. Luckily before he could chop off Julian’s head Miyu arrived just in time to kill of the mercenaries forcing Sergei to defend himself against her. As a former Toshinden Sergei proved remarkably quick and agile in meeting and countering her assaults seeing this Julian warned Miyu of Sergei’s status allowing her to take new stock of her opponent. This brought Sergei’s attention back to Julian and he unleashed a hoard of Goya specially trained to deal with Miyu while he focused more on trying to kill Julian. By this point he had recovered enough to defend himself but was still knocked of the window by Ki bolt and plummeted six stories. Sergei chose not to take the express way and took the stairs finding Julian talking to Miyuki and Natsumi. Miyuki and Natsumi had no trouble identifying which one of the two was the bad guy and at once trained their guns on Sergei. Knowing that he still wasn’t recovered enough to fight Sergei as well as the hoard of Goya with him he used his ki to blind Sergei before chopping off the top of Miyuki’s car so that they could all hop in it to get away. Sergei recovered from the shockwave by the time the car was already halfway down the block, but he was far from deterred as he snarled to his Goya minions. Promising that the first one who finds them gets to claim the women for himself. The Goya understood the implications, and at once they scrambled to their hidden vehicles while others took off on foot to pace the topless Subaru with loping strides that were more fleet of foot than anything merely human. The hoard quickly gained up on them though since they were trying to capture Miyuki and Natsumi alive they aimed for the tires of the damaged Subaru so they wouldn’t crash as they flanked them with a number of motorcyclists. The recovering Julian told Natsumi to aim for their heads. When she took his advice to heart the impatient Sergei just decided to ram the car. Miyuki started slowing down after spotting Frank whom they had driven past and had come to help. However this distracted her enough to almost crash into a car trying to cut her off causing them to veer out of control. This provided Sergei with the opportunity to hit Frank with the pommel end of his scimitar only to find that the driver of his vehicle was missing a head preventing him from following up on the attack. Though they survived they were quickly surrounded by Goya. Fortunately the fact that they underestimated the two allowed Natsumi to get the drop on the vampire who grabbed her. This distracted the one who was holding Miyuki allowing her to kill him as well. While Frank killed the rest. Unfortunately Sergei took the opportunity to grab Natsumi holding his scimitar to her throat he demanded that Miyuki drop her weapon. However he didn’t take into account Miyuki refusing to do so and assuring him that she was skilled enough to hit his head if he did anything to hurt Natsumi. Stating that he was more afraid to die then her. While he agreed with her he was still confident that he could kill Natsumi before she hit him. Frank reminded him that he would do a whole lot worse than kill Sergei and as an Immortal there are a lot of things he can survive. Seeing that they were at a stalemate Sergei agreed not to kill Natsumi if they dropped their weapons. By this point Julian had recovered and chopped off of his head and all at once the scimitar fell from nerveless fingers, allowing Natsumi to step away in time to see a headless corpse collapse onto the pavement. Weapon Sergei's weapon of choice was a scimitar Category:Continuum-59343921